fnaf_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plushtrap
Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation). Plushtrap is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the nightmare version of a Spring Bonnie plush toy and the first antagonist who appears in his own minigame, "Fun with Plushtrap", the second being Nightmare Balloon Boy, and does not make appearances elsewhere (other than the after-night minigames). Although he still appears in the Halloween update, he is occasionally replaced with Nightmare Balloon Boy for the "Fun with Balloon Boy" minigame. Physical Appearanc Plushtrap is a smaller, plush version of Spring Bonnie. He is similar in design to Springtrap, albeit much more cartoonish and less damaged. He also seems to be less menacing in appearance than most other nightmare animatronics. Plushtrap is colored brown-green with a brownish shade on his belly and pair of three-jointed ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from most of the other nightmare animatronics, seeing as they all have five fingers and four toes (three for Nightmare Chica), making his design more similar to the original animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. Unlike Springtrap, his ears are completely intact, and does not have any missing fingertips. He appears to be in decent condition compared to the other nightmare animatronics, except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Plushtrap appears to be more yellowish in color. He also lacks the green tint on the roots of his teeth, and now has 5 fingers per hand (which are now segmented). Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Plushtrap only appears in the Hallway. Other than in his minigame, Plushtrap makes no appearance in the main game "Fun with Plushtrap" and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played. In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room or, if he's in the middle of the hallway or on the "X", he will stop and sit. Like the main game, the player must rely on audio cues to tell how close he is to the player. Light footsteps can be heard, meaning that he has started moving. When running is heard, he has moved into a room. To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night (1 hour added with cheats and challenges enabled.) If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by him and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Ultimate Custom Night Plushtrap also makes an appearance in the Night 3 end-of-night minigame. In this minigame, a kid can be seen holding a doll resembling Plushtrap (which their dad refers to as a "Finger Trap"). Upon approaching the child, she will say: "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." Plushtrap returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the several non-selectable characters. He can be only added to the roster by Dee Dee. After being summoned by Dee Dee, Plushtrap's chair will appear on CAM06 next to the Pirate Cove. If Plushtrap is seen sitting on the chair, the player must watch him for three seconds to make him run away. Failing to do so will cause the game-ending jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Plushtrap returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, as an antagonist. He appears in the first "Dark Rooms" level, which is a recreation of Fun with Plushtrap: The player has 90 seconds to try and stop Plushtrap on the X. If the player successfully stops Plushtrap on the X, then they unlock Nightmare BB's level, but if they run out of time or get jumpscared by Plushtrap, then they must start over. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Plushtrap will return in the upcoming AR game.